Diskussion:Luuke Skywalker
Berfusbezeichnung Ist "wahnsinniger Jedi" wirklich eine so gute Berufsbezeichnung? Bei Joruus C'baoth steht "Dunkler Jedi" als Berufsbezeichnung... Gut, Luuke ist nicht wirklich dunkel, denn er hat ja nur das Ziel Joruus zu gehorchen. So gesehen ist er eher wahnsinnig, aber das als Beruf zu schreiben...´ Mfg, --das Zamomin 18:52, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) : Ja stimmt ist nicht so gut.--Yoda41 Admin 17:49, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :: Ich schreib einfach stattdessen auch Dunkler Jedi hin, weil wenn Jorus ein dunkler Jedi war und Luuke ihm bedingungslos gehorcht, ist er (zumindestens von seiner Taten) es ja auch. Mfg, --das Zamomin 18:10, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) EDIT: *Grins* (habs auch gerade bemerkt - so habt ihr wenigstens ne schöne Begründung ^^) --das Zamomin 18:12, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Lukes Hand Ist bekannt woher Joruus Lukes Hand, aus dessen Genen er Luuke erstellte, überhaupt her hatte? Hat Vader sie aufgehoben (sie gehörte ja schließlich seinem Sohn) und sie irgendwo aufbewahrt? Oder hat der Imperator sie nach Mount Tantiss gebracht, für den Fall, dass sein Plan, Luke auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu führen, scheitern sollte? Denn dann könnte er sich mit Hilfe der Hand einen Klon Lukes erstellen, wie es Joruus gemacht hatte... Mfg, --das Zamomin 18:59, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) ...Anakins Hand? Niemand macht Luuke aus Anakins Hand... wie der Name schon nahe legt, ist Luuke aus Lukes Hand die er auf Bespin verloren hat entstanden. --Modgamers 21:51, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Sorry (wie peinlich...), war selbstverständlich eine Verwechslung! Ist mir natürlich bewusst, dass das die Hand vom guten, alten Luke war... Trotzdem würd ich gerne wissen wo die Hand herkommt, weil warum sollte sich wer um eine herumliegende, abgeschlagene Hand kümmern? Mfg, --das Zamomin 13:42, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Steht im Text (und ich meiner Antwort), dass sie von dem Duell zwischen Luke und Vader von Bespin stammt. --Modgamers 14:01, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das weiß ich doch!!! Ich hab offenbar meine Frage nicht genau genug formuliert. So, ich schildere jetzt einfach genau den Tathergang. Luke und Vader kämpfen gegeneinander. Vader schlägt Luke die Hand ab. Diese fällt zu Boden (oder sonst wohin). Meine Frage ist einzig und allein: Wie ist Joruus an diese Hand gekommen? Es hofft, dass seine Frage jetzt verständlich ist, --das Zamomin 15:00, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sie ist Bestandteil des Inventars von Palpatines perönlicher Schatzkammer (Mount Tantiss)... ... (vielleicht mal ein paar Bücher lesen und nicht nur die Artikel, dann wirds auch mal etwas klarer ;) --Modgamers 15:07, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Naja, sich durch alle Quellen durchzuarbeiten ist etwas mühsam. Ich könnte sie mir natürlich auch kaufen oder ausleihen, aber ich hab momentan ne echt schwache Lesephase. Davor war ich ne Leseratte und jetzt... Noch ne Frage, wenn es dich nicht zu sehr nervt: Warum hat Palpatine die Hand überhaupt aufbewahrt? Mfg, --das Zamomin 15:14, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Zitat: "Sie ist Bestandteil des Inventars von Palpatines perönlicher Schatzkammer" ... sie war eine Trophäe --Modgamers 15:17, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Danke, jetzt ist mir alles klar ^^. Mfg, --das Zamomin 15:30, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Stärke des Klons wie hat c'baoth es eigentlich geschafft, luuke so schnell zu erschaffen und dieser war trotzdem sehr stark in der macht? ich habe das so verstanden, dass die thrawn die klone nur so schnell wachsen lassen konnte, da die ysalamari die klone, während der entwicklungsphase, die macht ferngehalten haben? wie aber konnte luuke dann doch so stark in der macht gewesen sein? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 18:16, 16. Jun. 2008 (Diskussion) Kimba87) :da Luke (offenbar) Sehr stark in der macht war, war Luuke infolgedessen auch stark. Die Ysalamiri haben darauf keinen Einfluss, Lg Admiral Pellaeon Disku| May the Force be with you! 10:10, 10. Feb. 2011 (CET) Größe Nur mal so nebenbei warum ist Luuke 3cm größer als LukeDark Ponix Knight 16:50, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Gute frage... solte ansich nicht sein, es sei denn die Angaben von sw.com oder engl. Sourcebooks weichen ab. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:03, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) wie bitte Später schenkte Luke Mara das Lichtschwert, welches Luuke im Kampf benutzt hatte, das Schwert seines Vaters, welches Obi-Wan Kenobi ihm auf Tatooine übergeben hatte. hä was soll das heißen möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:20, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Luuke benutzte das Lichtschwert von Luke, welches er von Obi-Wan bekommen hat, weils das alte von seinem Vater Anakin war. Im Kampf gegen Vader wurde ihm jedoch die Hand abgeschlagen, in der er das Lichtschwet trug. Bei der Begegnung mit Luuke hat er es dann wieder bekommen und es später Mara geschenkt. Schwer zu verstehen finde ich das nicht. 'Kit' Diskussion 20:22, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Du hast das gerade in 3 zeilen erklärt ich finde das dass dann doch etwas schwer zu verstehen ist wenn es dann noch in geradmal 2 zeilen gequetscht wird ist das noch schlimmer. aber trotzdem danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:48, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ich hab das in 3 Zeilen erklärt, weil ich noch den Kontext erklärt habe. Ich bin ehrlich nicht sicher, was du daran nicht verstanden hast. 'Kit' Diskussion 20:51, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::dann hst du das eben besser verstanden als ich möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 17:44, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST)